


Sleepy Sex

by Vewxtowo



Series: Sootcest Collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Lazy Sex, M/M, No Aftercare, President Wilbur Soot, Remember the last one?, Roles reversed now, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vewxtowo/pseuds/Vewxtowo
Summary: Vilbur is horny and Wilbur is right there; it's technically consensual.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Series: Sootcest Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Ouran High School Host Club recently and if you have then you'll see which part I wrote before and after watching. Also, what is with me and making these fuckers drool?

* * *

Their household was relatively calm despite what was known about the members of it. Wilbur and Will usually kept to themselves, being stacked up with work almost all the time. They worked under the same company, but a job was a job.

Ghostbur never liked to bother others and distracted himself with mundane tasks around the house. He usually took care of the household chores and the house would’ve looked much worse if it weren’t for him.

Vil, arguably the worst menace of the four, caused mischief whenever he could. But, when all his boyfriends were occupied, it got boring getting no reaction.

Plus, he was tired nearly all the time and found it better to stare at his ceiling and think about nonsense. He was practically a walking corpse until it was the middle of the night.

His lovers all being busy most of the day and sleeping during the night also meant that he was pent up. Not only did he get frustrated with the smallest of things but he found himself jerking it to the thought of them nearly every day.

His mind was filled with the images of Wilbur trying to muffle his moans as Vil sucked him off under his desk during a meeting, Ghostbur spilling lustful noises no one would ever expect from him as he rode Vil, and Will humping against his leg, needy for any form of affection, with tears running down his face from desperation.

It was all quite deprived if he were to be honest with himself.

They weren’t too far from reality, though, something similar had happened with all three of them in the past so it was all feasible.

Still, as he got more pent up, his mind dug further until he could’ve sworn he conjured the plot of some underground hentai. Maybe it was a good thing Ghostbur wasn’t human after all.

Huffing, Vil rolled over and snaked his arms around Wilbur’s waist.

He always found it ridiculous that the man made him sleep with him as if he were a child. It was, apparently, to keep him in line in case he tried to do something in the middle of the night, which was a reasonable concern.

Vil didn’t need a babysitter, though, so he always got pissy about it whenever sleeping arrangements were brought up.

But it wasn’t that bad when he was too cold or wanted affection, Vil knew damn well he’d be too lazy to get himself out of bed otherwise. So, he rested his forehead on Wilbur’s shoulder and wrapped his legs around the younger’s hips.

The warmest of the four, since the others were always cold for various reasons, was akin to a blob from the sun. Vil always thought the sun would be squishy if he held it and if Wilbur could glow, he’d certainly think the man was a chunk taken out of the sun.

He hummed happily when he felt himself warm up from practically stealing the heat off of the other’s body.

Unwrapping his legs to tangle them instead, his skin rubbed against a very much not skin-like texture. Shuffling back, only slightly startled, to look down at what he felt, Vil waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Wilbur usually only slept in his undergarments, whether that be lingerie the others forced him to put on or just his normal boxers. This time, he was missing those boxers but he had a white pair of panties on with thin, white stockings over them.

The stockings were made to be slightly see-through and Vil could see small scars littered infrequently on the other’s legs.

His eyes wandered as he leaned back into Wilbur, his dick poked out from the panties since they obviously weren’t made for him. Still, it was a cute sight, and paired with the unending days of horny thoughts that plagued him, Vil felt himself get hard.

He pondered if Wilbur would let him fuck him while he was sleeping; technically the man said that Vil could do whatever he wanted as long as it wasn’t illegal. Which, with that half-assed consent to do anything to him, would mean he could fuck him then and there. Although, knowing his boyfriend, he’d be yelled at anyway.

Either way, fucking his sleeping and technically consenting boyfriend was better than blowing up an office building for warmth.

Slipping off his trousers and boxers, Vil left them nearby, knowing he’d get cold immediately after. He slowly slipped down the panties and stockings, grabbing the man’s flaccid cock once the garments were just below his ass.

Vil rested his cheek on Wilbur’s shoulder, deciding he’d use Wilbur’s thighs instead. He never liked prepping too much and he certainly wasn’t patient enough for it.

The moment his own cock touched Wilbur’s warm thighs he moaned into soft skin, nearly biting it before deciding otherwise. Feeling the warm thighs around his cock was an intoxicating feeling, they were softer than he expected.

Wrapping his arms around Wilbur again, Vil’s cock fit right into the soft thighs. He thought the position and movements would be awkward but he quickly adjusted and found himself practically humping Wilbur like a rabid dog.

The soft slapping of skin and his heavy breathing nearly covered up Wilbur’s soft whimpering. Quiet noises left the unconscious form, only becoming more frequent when Vil began to softly bite into his skin.

He continued to thrust his cock between the smooth, warm thighs.

The fabric of the stockings felt nice when they occasionally brushed against him, his lover feeling warm in his usually cold arms felt too good.

Vil was pathetic enough to be able to get off on just holding Wilbur in his arms so he felt himself approaching a familiar climax already. He needed to be closer to him, needed his warmth, needed that touch.

A sudden shuffling and mumbling slowed Vil until he stared down at Wilbur shuffling to turn around.

“What the fuck, Vil?” he groggily swore, glaring at the older with sleepy irritation. He tried to push away Vil’s arms, groaning when Vil only hugged him tighter.

It was too late into the night for Vil to feel any sense of shame.

“You said I could do anything as long as it wasn’t illegal, mommy,” Vil, very helpfully, informed.

Wilbur seemed confused by that before he blinked a few times and seemed to double back. His body seemed to tense once something dawned on him, “Were you giving yourself a thigh job? Vil I was gonna wear this to work in the morning, what the fuck?”

Vil laughed lightly, unwrapping his arms just to help slip the panties and stockings off. They slipped off easily, although Wilbur remained beyond irritated.

He cuddled into the other, “You’ve been so busy,” he whined. Wilbur huffed, reaching up and planting a series of kisses over Vil’s cheeks. The act was very domestic and Vil detested it; he wanted to get off, not act like some newlywed couple.

“Gross, you’re being too affectionate now. Just let me fuck you,” Vil recoiled, flipping Wilbur to lay facing away from him.

“Fuck off,” Wilbur mumbled affectionately, reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

He spread the lube between his fingers, lazily inserting a finger inside himself. The sudden spike of pleasure pulled a gasp out of him. His body felt heavy having just woken up from sleeping, definitely not processing anything fully.

Cold arms wrapped around his waist, encouraging him to push in a second finger as he used his other hand to lace his with Vil’s.

Soon a third and then a fourth were added until Wilbur was whimpering from his fingers rubbing against his prostate. Quickly pulling his fingers out, he leaned into Vil as the man impatiently lifted his outer leg and propped it on top of Vil’s own.

Wilbur bit his arm to muffle himself, remembering that it was the middle of the night. He felt himself get stretched by Vil, breathy whines bitten into his arm along with drool spilling down.

Vil moaned into his ear, slotting into his partner fully and wrapping his arms around Wilbur once more. His hands caressed the soft skin, possessively biting marks into him. Blood dripped down as Wilbur sucked in a painful breath, a hand reaching up to interlace with Vil’s.

“Too much, mommy?”

Wilbur breathed steadily, “No, move,” he whispered back, moaning when Vil obeyed. The nickname made his dick twitch, a fuzzy feeling hitting him when Vil called him it.

It wasn’t their first time using such nicknames, but the way he said it with his gravelly, tired voice turned him on.

He tightened his grip on Vil’s hand, “Harder, daddy, please,” he hurriedly pleaded, the feeling of Vil’s agonizingly slow pace being too much. He would’ve begged like a whore for Vil to hurry the fuck up, do anything to get him to move faster. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

Vil sped up and slammed himself against Wilbur, the sound of their skin connecting adding well to their musical of heavy breathing.

And although Vil had picked up the pace and became tougher with his rhythm, he was still being gentle with Wilbur. Vil detested affection during sex, yet this time his arms cling to Wilbur. Usually, he’d degrade the other, teasing him until Wilbur lost composure. This time, the only noise heard were their breathy moans.

It was evident that both were tired but needed to get rid of pent-up energy, it was a nice change of pace to their usual.

Wilbur titled his head to lean into Vil’s overgrown hair and chased after the high his orgasm would bring, he buried himself into the wall of hair.

“Daddy, please, fuck,” he mumbled, using his free hand to muffle himself, prevent himself from screaming. The slower pace drove him off the walls, it would’ve been considered a normal pace but they’d always been rough with one another. It was like they were both edging each other.

Uselessly trying to rock back onto the cock he craved, he tried to jerk his hips into it.

Vil chuckled affectionately, “You okay, mommy? Want me to help?”

“Ah- fuck me, ah, sorry, please?” Wilbur spluttered, stumbling on his words as Vil held him in place, preventing him from grinding back on the dick moving in and out of him.

The jumble of words and submissive tone his usually assertive boyfriend took on was all the encouragement he needed. Feeling himself get closer and closer to his orgasm, Vil used one hand to grab Wilbur’s cock.

He stroked at a matching pace to the one he thrust into Wilbur with. Drool spilled down Wilbur’s chin, his mind was still struggling to catch up and his body was exhausted. He dug his nails into his skin, hand barely muffling the loud moan as spurts of cum spilled onto their bed.

Blood dribbled out of him as Vil bit his shoulder, groaning into the flesh, his cum filling Wilbur.

Their hot breaths intermingled as Wilbur relaxed and flipped over when Vil loosened the grip he had on the president. Dangling his arms around Vil, Wilbur relaxed against the flushed skin and found himself drifting off already.

“Not gonna clean up?”

Wilbur lazily jerked his head, too tired to fully nod, “Sleep,” he croaked. Vil hummed and reluctantly let himself be embraced by his partner; at least he was warmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep accidentally making plot and I've already concocted an entire alternate universe for this series already jfc


End file.
